There have been proposed various substrate processing apparatuses where processing is applied to a substrate. For example, substrate processing apparatuses disclosed in Patent Documents 1, 2 are configured such that an indexer cell which stacks non-processed substrates and processed substrates and a cleaning processing cell for performing scrub cleaning processing on substrates are connected to each other by way of a substrate transfer part. A conveyance robot dedicated to respective cells is arranged in the indexer cell and the cleaning processing cell respectively.
In the substrate processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, to prepare for the case where scrub cleaning processing is applied to a back surface of a substrate, in the inside of a cleaning processing cell, a inverting part which inverts the front and back of the substrate is provided besides a plurality of cleaning processing parts.
As a technique for inverting the front and back of a substrate, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses the constitution where the substrate is clamped between two planer plates (a movable plate and a fixed plate) on which support pins are mounted in an erected manner, and two plates are rotated together with the substrate by 180° thus inverting the front and back of the substrate.
Further, for example, Patent Document 3 discloses the constitution where an edge of a substrate is held by a pair of chucks, and the chucks are rotated together with the substrate which the chucks hold by 180° thus inverting the front and back of the substrate.
Further, for example, Patent Document 4 discloses the constitution which inverts the front and back of a substrate as follows. Firstly, both edge portions along a radial direction of a substrate (that is, a substrate supported by a lower support pin from a lower surface side) are held by clamping members. Then, the lower support pin is moved exactly laterally thus releasing a substrate support state by the lower support pin. Then, clamping members are rotated together with the substrate which the clamping members clamp by 180° thus inverting the front and back of the substrate.